1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fluid hose connectors, and in particular, to a fluid hose connector that avoids disconnection by transverse forces and provides a dust cover seal for the fluid flow path when not in use.
2. Discussion of the Relevant Art
Many types of connectors have been in use over the years for connecting fluid from a pressurized source to a using device or mechanism. These include connectors for coupling compressed air, liquids such as water, etc. between two points. Generally, these connectors connect the using device to the source of fluid by providing a continuous fluid flow path relying on a valve located near the source of pressurized fluid to control the fluid flow. The connection is typically made without pressure in the system or any fluid flowing. Thereafter the valve is activated (opened) to pressurize the system. In certain applications, however, it becomes necessary to maintain the system under pressure and connection must be made thereto in a rapid, efficient manner without causing the pressurized system to lose its pressure or provide excessive leakage to surrounding atmosphere. The connector of this type has found use in supplying oxygen to aviators when flying at high altitudes or under conditions wherein the aviator or pilot could not survive without receiving air (typically oxygen) for breathing. Under these conditions, the pilot must be able to make connection to the source of pressurized oxygen in a rapid manner and yet still maintain his ability to move freely to conduct his various tasks. Movement of the pilot, once connected to a pressurized system for breathing, becomes critical since any inadvertent or sudden movement which causes pressure to be exerted on the mating connectors could disconnect or dislodge them, cutting off the pilot from his source of oxygen.
It also becomes necessary to provide a dust cover so that when the system is turned off, dust particles or other debris may be kept from the fluid flow path. Any debris entering the fluid flow path while the system is depressurized will be forced into the connecting device, pilot's breathing mechanism, etc. when the system becomes pressurized and connection is made thereto. Thus, it becomes necessary to provide a connector capable of performing both functions, although the requirements may occur at different times.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a connector that resists lateral forces, once mated, to prevent disconnection but allows disconnection in a straight line pull with a pull force of 12 to 20 pounds, while inadvertent side disconnection is discouraged.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a fluid connector which when disconnected provides a dust cover or seal for the fluid flow path.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a fluid connector suitable for use under extreme environmental conditions such as temperature and humidity and is capable of a maximum of connect and disconnect cycles.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a fluid connector that is capable of sealing a pressurized fluid system and will show no signs of leakage up to forty pounds per square inch and has quick disconnect capabilities.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description, reference is made to the accompanying drawing which forms a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claims.